powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mayor of Townsville (1998 TV series)
The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny), a.k.a. Mayor is a primary character whose main role in the show is calling the Powerpuff Girls if trouble wreaks havoc over the town, but this is not always the case as he sometimes has a bad habit of asking them to help him with some trivial problem, such as opening a normal jar of pickles. The Mayor of Townsville is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Honey" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights." He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache, and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small, black top hat that floats just above his head. He also wears a violet blazer-coat, white turtleneck undershirt, a blue sash which has written 'Mayor' on the front, yellow vest, orange striped trousers, a red bow tie, with black and white boots. He also has white chest hair underneath his primary outfit. While fighting against Fuzzy Lumpkins in a wrestling match, he was seen in his wrestling attire and his chest hair is exposed while wearing the outfit. In "Tough Love," and many other episodes, it is shown that he is very fond of pickles, and his little hat. He also seems to be fond of bananas. He is almost completely stupid, and without the Powerpuff Girls or Ms Bellum to guide him, Townsville would have been destroyed long ago. The Mayor is married to a woman who looks very much like him, although apparently their marriage is a rather lame one and he rarely mentions her. He appears to dislike his wife pretty much. In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff," he is willing to trade his wife in exchange for a "priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle. He is as well shown to have a deep attraction to his attractive deputy, Miss Bellum, and shows to get greatly aroused when she is around him and depression when supposedly kidnapped in Something's a Ms. He has more than one telephone, in fact, has many, several telephones. In Geshundfight, he had lots of telephones because he heard all his Congressmen telling him that they will have to absent for a supposed meeting in the Conference Hall because they were sick. Also, in Down 'n' Dirty, he had lots of complaints that he must do something about an awful smell, later revealed to actually be Buttercup's filthy body, and he said "Do you think I'm blind?" to the people when they kept telling him to smell it, even though he meant "anosmic", not "blind". Chronologically speaking the Powerpuff Hotline (the phone used by Mayor to contact the Powerpuff Girls when Townsville is in need) has been an element closely attached to the mayor since the Powerpuff Girls movie. The phone has a red-handle, invisible pushing buttons, a calling light-bulb-like nose, and some eyes, with a smile. The phone could have a mind of its own; on rare occasions, it has changed expression. Fuzzy Lumpkins had replaced it with a can-like string phone in the episode Impeach Fuzz. His body was switched with Bubbles' body in Criss Cross Crisis, but his voice still remained. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, he had a minor role, and his first words most likely to be obnoxiously heard towards the main audience was "Oh boy," and did not actually know the Girls were creating mass destruction, because he had to get a pickle and then go back to his work. He was later kidnapped by Mojo Jojo in his attempt to overthrow the Earth and make it the Planet of the Apes, a parody of the 1968 novel Planet of the Apes. The Mayor survived the subsequent coup by Mojo's minions and apologized for accusing the Powerpuff Girls as criminals and putting Professor Utonium in jail after he did not let Professor explain enough to him. According to the Mayor, he saw Mojo Jojo become a giant monster and fighting the Powerpuff Girls climbing the tallest building in Townsville and is convinced they would be great heroes. Speculation Mayor's believed to be named "Barney", due to her wife - in the episode "Boogie Frights" - having spoken to him: "Barney, what is it?!". Quotes :Mayor: Oh, my dear girl! If George Washington used snails instead of greyhounds to pull his sled, there'd be no trees for Honest Abe to shove from the highest mountain. :Ms. Bellum: What? :Mayor: That's right! I'm a fierce political creature, and I never give up the fight! Besides, I love to kiss all of those adorable babies! - (Impeach Fuzz) :Mayor: It’s funny... I look back on a life of achievements. Challenges met, opponents defeated, hurdles jumped. I have accomplished more than most men, without the use of my brain. Do you know what it is that makes a man, girls? :Powerpuff Girls: 'Uh… :'Mayor: Bellum. :Powerpuff Girls: What? :Mayor: Ms. Sara Bellum. The brains behind the man. Are you surprised by my tears? Strong men also cry. Strong men…also, cry. - (Something's a Ms) :Mayor: I love my phone. "Hello, this is the Mayor. I’d like to order a pizza. Put it on my tab." I love the power! Ah, my wife. I love my, — uh, pen. And I just love the responsibility and the active decision-making that comes with being one man in charge of an entire city! :Uh, Ms. Bellum…what am I supposed to do? - (The Bare Facts) The Mayor Calls The Powerpuff Girls When *A monster or villain (notably Mojo Jojo) is destroying Townsville *Someone has robbed a Bank or diamond store *He can't open his jar of pickles Abilities * The Mayor showed some Hand-to-Hand combat while fighting Fuzzy in "Impeach Fuzz". * His unusually low intelligence was once used in his favor when protecting valuable secrets of Townsville from an evil, brain-sucking leech in "The Headsucker's Moxy". Trivia *He has an extreme obsession over pickles and even accused the Powerpuff Girls as "pickle cart killers" in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *He hates it when somebody wears his hat. In "Impeach Fuzz," it is shown that if his hat is worn by anyone other than himself, he will become vicious and just as powerful as the Powerpuff Girls. This was also seen in a DVD feature with him in the commentary (Tom Kenny of course voicing him) for the episode where Princess becomes the mayor and wears his hat. *The Mayor likes his job, despite the fact he is completely clueless of what he needs to do. *He declared "Pretzel Wednesday" in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys". *His appearance (specifically his nose and mustache) inspired Mung Daal in the Cartoon Network series Chowder. *In Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, his favorite show is Ed, Edd n Eddy. *He kept a big bowl of candy in his office until the episode "Candy Is Dandy". *In "Impeach Fuzz," it is likely that he owns the pig seen in the episode, or he stole the pig from Fuzzy Lumpkins after he beat him up. *It is shown in Night Mayor that he dreams of being buff and very clever. He lives in Picklesville, a town made entirely out of pickles. Everyone there has the same face as him. He saves the day---and then it turns into a complete nightmare because the Powerpuff Girls beat up and jar a giant, monstrous pickle that he said he was going to give a hug. * He likes his toast with the crusts cut off, as shown in Toast of the Town. It is also shown in the same episode that he tends to act childishly when he doesn't get his way. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Powerpuff Bluff *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Mommy Fearest *Octi Evil *Geshundfight *Boogie Frights *Abracadaver *Telephonies *Tough Love *Major Competition *Ice Sore *Bubblevicious *The Bare Facts *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Collect Her *Supper Villain (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Birthday Bash *Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day *A Very Special Blossom *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Speed Demon *Something's a Ms. *Town and Out *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold *Jewel of the Aisle *Candy is Dandy *Hot Air Buffoon *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Meet the Beat Alls *Film Flam *Get Back Jojo (As a Young Man) *Superfriends *Stray Bullet (As a Gopher) *Power-Noia (Cameo) *Nuthin' Special *Shut the Pup Up *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Seed No Evil *The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House (Cameo) *Curses *Bang For Your Buck *Sweet 'N Sour *Reeking Havoc *Live and Let Dynamo *Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets *Night Mayor *Custody Battle *The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby *Sun Scream *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (As Sheriff Dentist Window Maker Blacksmith) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Gallery Click here to see the Mayor of Townsville's gallery Trivia The Mayor of Townsville is voiced by Tom Kenny, who is best known for voicing SpongeBob from "SpongeBob SquarePants" and Cupid from "The Fairly OddParents." He also voices the Narrator. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilian Category:Humans Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Males Category:Townsville Category:Main Characters